


The Four Times They Found Each Other

by Ombre_Blanche



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuroValentine2016 Event, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BUT ALSO HAPPY, M/M, Reincarnation, Yes they have to die because they reincarnate, for Akashi Number 64, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ombre_Blanche/pseuds/Ombre_Blanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A soulmate is someone who will always love you, no matter what. It’s someone who will always trust you and believe in you like no one else can. It’s…It’s someone who will always find you."</p><p>They would always find each other, no matter what. The story of how Seijuurou would always find his Tetsuya and how Tetsuya would always find his Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times They Found Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashi Number 64](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akashi+Number+64).



> This is for the AkaKuroValentine2016 event and is dedicated to my wonderful Akashi Number 64 <3 I hope you like it and I can't wait to finally learn your identity! Enjoy!

_The First Time,_

Seijuurou had been enthusiastically playing Samurais with a few other children from the village when he first spotted another blue haired boy watching them shyly from behind a bush. He noticed how much the other boy seemed to want to join their play and walked up to the bush.

“Hello.” He greeted happily, hand outstretched, “My name is Akashi Seijuurou. Do you want to come play with us?”

The boy looked up at him uncertainly for a second, before a small smile worked its way onto his face. He nodded and said, “Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Seijuurou smiled and called back to the other kids, who all came rushing over. They all introduced themselves quickly and explained their respective roles in the game. It was decided that Tetsuya would be Seijuurou’s apprentice Samurai, and the play resumed.

It took the group 2 weeks to save the imaginary princess from the clutches of the evil dragon and from that day forward, Seijuurou and Tetsuya became practically inseparable.

By the age of 12, there was a shift in their friendship. They both felt it, but neither truly understood it nor spoke of it. Sometimes, Seijuurou would wonder if it was the fact that his family had become rich merchants whilst Tetsuya’s still struggled as farmers. But he would dismiss the thought almost immediately. Their friendship was stronger than the difference in gold each family possessed. Other times, Tetsuya would wonder if maybe it was the impending war that put them both on edge. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Tetsuya knew that wasn’t the source either. Neither of them particularly cared for politics.

It was only when they were 14 that they realized what it was.

It had been a warm autumn day, the long crops swaying gently in the breeze. They had been running through the yellowed crops, chasing each other when they tumbled to the ground in a fit of giggles. Tetsuya had fallen on top of Seijuurou and as their laughter slowly died down and they looked into each other’s eyes, everything became clear. Their lips connected and in that instant, they knew that there could never be anything more perfect. They spent the remainder of that evening hidden in the fields.

On their 16th year, Tetsuya had become extremely ill, and Seijuurou was about to move away across the country to be married to the daughter of some rich merchants. Seijuurou visited Tetsuya every day, but that night, they both knew it would be the last visit for a long time. Their hands were laced together tightly, and the silence that stretched between them was full of despair.

“I’m sorry I can’t be there.” Tetsuya said softly, hollowly.

“Don’t be. I don’t want to be there either.” Seijuurou responded with disdain. Tetsuya let out a soft little laugh at that.

“I don’t love her, Tetsuya.” Seijuurou whispered hollowly, and Tetsuya raised his other hand to cup the redhead’s cheek.

“I know,” he whispered back, a sad smile on his lips.

“I will come back.” Seijuurou declared and Tetsuya looked at him with a challenging glint in his eye.

“And what if I’m hiding because I don’t want to see you?” He asked playfully, and Seijuurou smiled down at him.

“I will find you anyway.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, Tetsuya. I will always find you.”

They were both smiling at each other when they kissed for the last time.

15 years later, Seijuurou returned to the village, but he didn’t find his Tetsuya. All he found was a slab of cold stone in the dirt.

 

 

_The Second Time,_

Seijuurou had only just started working in the police force. His keen eye and sharp instincts had gotten him the position of detective very quickly. When rumors of a “Phantom Thief” began to spread, Seijuurou, unlike his coworkers, had no doubt in his mind that this thief would undoubtedly be difficult to apprehend.

Seijuurou spent 6 years chasing the man.

It was on the second year that Seijuurou first caught a glimpse of his hair and only on the fourth did he finally see the Phantom’s face.

The Phantom was talented and imaginative, but so was Seijuurou. Over the years, Seijuurou often came close to catching the Phantom. But ultimately, their dance continued with no end in sight. Their game of cat and mouse was the most thrilling and infuriating part of both Seijuurou and Tetsuya’s life.

It was on the sixth year that Seijuurou made his way with fiery determination to the banquet that night. He was almost certain the Phantom would strike, just as Tetsuya was almost certain that Seijuurou would be waiting for him.

The party had barely begun when Seijuurou spotted the gratingly familiar blue hair. Without a second thought, he set into motion. When he came face to face with Tetsuya, he couldn’t help the surprise that stopped him dead in his tracks.  The blue hair was longer than he remembered and the person standing in from of him wore a stunningly beautiful Kimono. If Seijuurou didn’t know any better, he would have sworn the person in front of him was a woman.

“May I help you, Sir?” Tetsuya asked, voice soft, as pride swelled within him. The disguise had had the desired effect.

“Yes, actually, I think you can.” Seijuurou responded confidently, quickly recovering from his blunder. He offered out his hand, which the person took with careful ease. Seijuurou quietly led them to a less busy area of the banquet hall. He knew that if he wanted to apprehend the man, he would have to act quickly and away from innocent civilians and Tetsuya knew that was Seijuurou’s aim as well.

“You see, there is this thief I am trying to apprehend, and I believe he will be here tonight.”

Tetsuya quirked his brow, a small, mischievous smile gracing his lips.

“I don’t believe I will be of much help to you, Sir. I am afraid I do not know anything about thieves.”

“Oh?” Seijuurou began slowly as he took a step forward, ready to make his move, “but I believe you do.”

Tetsuya smirked to himself. Things had gone perfectly according to plan, and just as Seijuurou reached out to grab him, he leaned in to kiss the redhead, violent and sudden.

When their lips connected, however, the world around them spun as memories of warm autumn days in yellow fields and children playing Samurais overcame them.

The world faded around them as their eyes locked.

“You found me.” Tetsuya stated, breathless ad disbelieving.

“No, you found me,” Seijuurou responded, a smile stretching across his features.

All cares forgotten, the two left the banquet and checked in at the nearest inn.

When morning came, however, they knew they had to separate. Tetsuya and his band of thieves had planned to move a few towns over and Seijuurou had to return to his work.

“I will come back and find you.” Tetsuya promised, a smile on his face.

“Not unless I find you first.” Seijuurou countered, grinning.

They sealed the promise with one last kiss before parting ways.

Two months later, the headline in the papers read “Detective Shot Dead!”

 

 

_The Third Time,_

It was the day before Tetsuya’s first battle. He had been enlisted to fight the Americans. His family had been proud, but he was less than thrilled.  He wasn’t very athletic and he hated violence. He sat quietly in front of a small fire, eating his rations when he noticed a redhead standing in front of him. He looked up blankly, hoping he hadn’t somehow outstepped his boundaries.

“May I have a seat?” The man asked confidently, gesturing lightly at the seat next to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya nodded and the man sat down and began to eat. They sat in silence for a while before the redhead turned towards him once more.

“Is this your first time?”

“Yeah,” he answered with a shrug, much to the man’s surprise. The redhead had probably thought he was afraid or excited, maybe both. But death had never scared Tetsuya. He didn’t know why that was. And he wasn’t nearly as patriotic as everyone else seemed to be. A small giggle rose from the redhead’s chest as he extended his hand towards Tetsuya.

“Akashi Seijuurou, best pilot in all of Japan. Nice to meet you.”

“Kuroko Tetsuya. I can tell you are quite modest.” He responded blankly as he shook the man’s hand.

From there, the two talked endlessly through the night. At some point, Seijuurou had insisted they go for walk. The trek was tiring, but Seijuurou insisted it was worth it. When they finally reached their destination, Tetsuya had to agree with the redhead. They had a magnificent view of the ocean, and the night sky was absolutely breathtaking. The stars shone brightly in the night sky, and their light was reflected on the ocean’s surface, creating a magnificent glimmer all around them.

Tetsuya was smiling happily when he turned to Seijuurou. Their eyes locked and a heavy, magnetic feeling spread between them. Seijuurou looked hesitant, but Tetsuya had never been so certain of anything in his entire life when he leaned in to kiss the redhead.

The memories washed over them in an instant. When they pulled apart, they were breathless and tears streamed down their faces as they embraced each other.

“You found me.” Seijuurou whispered softly, breathlessly.

“No, you found me.”

They stayed in the forest together for the rest of the night. They whispered soft promises of a future as they hugged each other’s naked bodies to sleep.

The next morning, they awoke to the sounds of the camp rousing to life in the distance. They dressed quickly, running to regain their respective units. Just before they parted ways, Seijuurou pointed out his plane, and Tetsuya told him what division he was in. They nodded and parted ways with one last kiss.

The fight was a haze of red and explosions, and all Tetsuya could truly process was the fighter plane with a big bold number four painted on it as it came crashing down onto the battlefield. The world disappeared as Tetsuya screamed and ran towards the flaming aircraft.

When he had reached the aircraft, Seijuurou was lying amidst the rubble, blood and soot on his face. Frantically, Tetsuya tried to move the metal away, only to see that a large portion of it had transpierced Seijuurou’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Tetsuya…” Seijuurou breathed softly, and Tetsuya saw nothing but love in the redhead’s eyes.

Tears streamed down Tetsuya’s face as he clutched at Seijuurou.

“I will find you, Sei-kun. I promise.”

Seijuurou smiled as his eyes fluttered closed and Tetsuya cried out in anguish.

 

 

_The Fourth Time,_

Seijuurou walked into the gymnasium, wondering why Aomine was practicing so late at night. He hadn’t realized there was someone else in the room until Teiko’s ace pointed it out. Seijuurou instantly saw Tetsuya’s potential and with that, the blue haired boy slowly became the phantom sixth man.

Two years later, Seijuurou stood defeated by none other than Tetsuya. Part of him couldn’t believe it, couldn’t understand it. But another part of him seemed to know that it had been inevitable. The happy smile on Tetsuya’s face eased the sting of defeat a little, but the tears came nonetheless.

“This is a victory for you… No, for all of you.” Seijuurou said through his tears, hand outstretched towards Tetsuya.

It was the Valentine’s Day of their senior year of high school when Seijuurou asked Tetsuya to go out on a date with him. The evening was exquisite and when Seijuurou leaned in to kiss Tetsuya good night, neither of them could have predicted the rush of memories, painful and beautiful that came with it.

“You found me.” Seijuurou whispered happily against Tetsuya’s lips.

“No, you found me.” Tetsuya countered as soft giggles escaped them both.

They got married four years later on a warm summer’s day. The ceremony was short and beautiful thanks to Momoi’s help with the planning and the hall was elegantly decorated in white, reds and blues. All of their friends were present, but it hardly mattered. The world seemed to disappear around them as they said their vows, short and simple.

“I promise to always find you, Tetsuya. No matter what.”

“And I promise to always find you, Seijuurou.”

They sealed the promise with a kiss and the crowd cheered.

Three years later, they adopted a little girl. They called her Mai. She was curious and imaginative and watching her grow and learn made them happier than they ever thought possible.

“Papa, what is a soulmate?” Mai asked Tetsuya one evening as he was putting her to bed.

“Well… A soulmate is… A soul mate is someone who will always love you, no matter what. It’s someone who will always trust you and believe in you like no one else can. It’s…” Tetsuya caught a glimpse of Seijuurou in the doorway of the bedroom and smiled fondly to himself before continuing, “It’s someone who will always find you.”

Many years later, Mai herself got married and had children of her own.

At the age of 84, Tetsuya was diagnosed with terminal cancer. They tried to treat him as best they could, but he was old and getting weaker day by day. He and Seijuurou decided to stop the treatments so Tetsuya could spend what little time he had left at home, surrounded by his family.

“Thank you for being here, Seijuurou.” Tetsuya said quietly, peacefully.

“Where else would I want to be?” Seijuurou responded confidently. Tetsuya laughed softly at that.

“I love you, Tetsuya.” Seijuurou whispered softly, his voice trembling slightly as Tetsuya reached up to cup his cheek.

“I know,” He whispered back, a happy smile on his lips.

They looked at each other, a fond, content smile on their lips.

“I will find you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, Tetsuya. I will always find you.”

They kissed before Tetsuya fell asleep for the last time.

This time, however, the end wasn’t quite so painful. Deep down, Seijuurou knew it wasn’t really the end.

They would find each other again.

They always will.

 


End file.
